Information handling devices, e.g., laptops, desktops, tablet computers, wearable devices, etc., (“devices”) come in a variety of forms. Increasingly popular are devices that may be used in contexts to supplement or supplant conventional forms of writing. For example, rather than use a traditional whiteboard or chalkboard, smart boards are utilized in an effort to capture writing inputs in a digital form. In this regard, various specialized input devices and/or surfaces have also become popular, e.g., pen and digitizer/touch screen pairs, optical sensors, etc., that allow for rendering and recording of digital handwriting.
Such devices (or combinations of devices) are popular in various contexts. For example, smart boards are increasingly being implemented by education and business communities, whereas digital writing surfaces, e.g., touch screens used with a writing implement such as a finger or pen/stylus, are increasingly being utilized by businesses and even personal users.